This invention relates to an improved chest for storing, heating and dispensing articles. More particularly, it relates to an improved chest for storing, heating and dispensing ampules of novocaine or other like medicants, and for storing and heating the hypodermic syringes and hypodermic needles used in injecting such medicants.
It is generally well-known that individuals receiving injections of certain medicants, such as novocaine, experience some pain and that this pain is due, to some degree, to the temperature of the medicant being injected. In particular, if the medicant is below a certain temperature, the pain experienced is usually greater. In the case of novocaine, for example, it is recommended that its temperature be in the range of 85.degree. F. to 95.degree. F. when injected. Also, it is preferred that the hypodermic syringe and the hypodermic needle be likewise heated prior to injection of a medicant such as novocaine.
In the past, it has generally been the practice to simply store the hypodermic syringes, the hypodermic needles and the ampules of novocaine in a warming tray. These warming trays are not entirely satisfactory in that there is no convenient arrangement of the individual components and they are simply stored in bulk. Accordingly, when it is desired to extract an ampule of novocaine from the warming tray, it is necessary to sort through the various articles to accumulate an ampule of novocaine, a hypodermic needle and a hypodermic syringe for the injection.
In accordance with the present invention, a chest is provided for storing, warming and dispensing the ampules of medicants such as novocaine. In addition, provision is made for storing the hypodermic needles and the hypodermic syringes separately from the ampules of medicants so that the hypodermic syringes, the hypodermic needles and the ampules of medicants all are stored in orderly fashion. In particular, the chest includes a number of apertures for receiving therein the hypodermic syringes so that the hypodermic syringe can be easily selected for use. The chest includes two covered compartments which have trays removably stored therein. The hypodermic needles can be stored in the two trays, with each tray storing a different size needle. In addition, each of the two compartments is formed to receive a number of the ampules and to convey these ampules to a dispensing mechanism which is actuated simply by pressing a handle at the front of the chest to individually dispense the ampules. Two different types of medicants can be accommodated, with one type being stored in each of the respective ones of the compartments. A heating element is disposed within the chest for heating the ampules, the hypodermic needles and the hypodermic syringes, together with a temperature sensor for maintaining the temperature of them at approximately 90.degree. F. The U.S. Pharmocopea classifies 104.degree. F. as excessive for this class of medicants, and the temperature sensor therefore maintains the temperature well within an acceptable range.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved chest for storing, heating and dispensing articles, particularly ampules of medicants, such as novocaine or the like. More particularly still, in addition to dispensing individual ampules of medicants, the chest also is adapted to store and to heat the hypodermic syringes and hypodermic needles used to inject the medicants. An important feature of the chest is that the ampules, which are coded for use, are stored and dispensed in a first in, first out manner.